


【Star Wars AU/Klance】With you

by anakinskyguy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinskyguy/pseuds/anakinskyguy
Summary: Mainly klance,a little sheith(just friendship,no love).As you can see,it's using Star Wars AU.The article is written by Chinese,more thing I want to say used Chinese in the end of this work.Thank u for reading!





	【Star Wars AU/Klance】With you

一、

Lance悄悄推开卧室的房门，压低脚步的声音走出了卧室。心惊胆战地走在圣殿空旷的走廊里，时刻担心会被熟悉的人看见，特别是自己的master Shiro。  
现在本应该是冥想时间，自己应该在卧室里呆着好好地盘腿坐着感受周围空气中的原力的，但是Lance发现自己就是坐不住，无法静下心来。无法平静的冥想可没有益处，只是白白的浪费时间。于是他决定走出绝地圣殿，去外面散散心，试图让自己平静下来。  
但是，偷跑出来的事情是绝对不能让Shiro知道的!一旦Shiro知道了，就算是平时Shiro对Lance再怎么地和颜悦色，之后也免不了一段时间的严格对待。于是Lance加快脚步，跑过大厅走下了圣殿漫长的阶梯。  
Lance是绝地大师Shiro的学徒，从很小的时候开始他就跟在Shiro的身边学习绝地之道了。体内纤原体密集的他一直被视作是绝地学徒中最有希望的存在。他也没有辜负自己出色的天赋，学习新东西时总是比别人抢先一步，无论是原力的控制，还是剑术。太过优秀，他散放出的光芒渐渐掩盖住了绝大多数的其他的绝地学徒。伴随天赋与优越而来的是骄傲，大多数骄傲都会带领它们主人走向自大和灭亡，所幸在Lance身上，骄傲没有发展成骄纵，没有让他逐步走向毁灭。  
他只是会依仗自己的出色与优秀替自己美言几句，或者是以此为自己夸耀的藉口，来结交新的漂亮姑娘。Shiro曾经不止一次地在Lance的面前提出了他存在的问题，但是Lance将Shiro的话当作了耳边风。  
“我会控制好自己的，Shiro。”  
得意地说着，Lance挺直了腰杆将手握成拳头放在胸口。  
“不是说你控不控制的住自己的问题，Lance。”Shiro拍着Lance的肩膀眉头紧锁着说道，对Lance的担忧全部地写在了他的脸上，“我害怕你被别人利用，或者是结交某些不好的朋友。”  
Shiro肯定是多虑了!我看人的眼光一向很准!Lance一边跑着一边思索着，随着他的步伐前进，右后脑勺扎着的细细小小的学徒辫在空中晃动着，厚重的棕色袍子也因为走动时产生的气流向后扬起。  
他走出绝地圣殿虽然是为了逃避无聊并且毫无意义的冥想，但是他对于自己应该去哪里干些什么也丝毫没有想法。坦白地说，科洛桑并没有什么好玩的地方，表面看上去的繁华只是它空虚内在的掩饰。固然它是共和国的心脏，科洛桑掩埋几十公里地表的钢铁外壳使得这颗星球自身只剩下了枯燥无味。没有任何风景景点，或者是历史遗迹，只剩下嘈杂的街道，和密集的人群。  
最终Lance决定去议院门前的街上闲逛，吃点小吃，看看沿途的街边表演，或者是再认识点漂亮姑娘。  
但他永远没有想过自己会在那一天认识他。命运的齿轮悄然地推动，在许久之后回忆起两人的初次相遇，Lance会笑着说，那天自己悄悄走出圣殿真是一个明智的选择。

科洛桑夜间的街头总是闪烁着各色的霓虹灯，高悬的广告牌上显示着不停变化的图案和作为宣传语的奥利贝什文，以及偶尔会有飞行汽车飞过一闪而过的淡黄色的灯光。科洛桑是一颗没有月亮或者是太阳相伴的星球，在人工光源的照耀下却也明亮，仿佛自身也在发出光芒，夜晚的科洛桑，也白如昼。  
将手里握着的信用点交给卖水果的老婆婆，接过了递过来的梅卢伦瓜，Lance好奇又兴奋地走在科洛桑的街头。虽然说科洛桑除繁华之外并无引人入胜的地方（私下Lance也在想为什么当年的绝地圣殿要修在这种人烟密集的地方，后来他才意识到是先有了绝地圣殿，才有了共和国，当他将自己的疑问告诉Shiro的时候，还被Shiro嘲笑了一番。），但是走在街上观察来来往往的人流还是一件有趣的事情。  
这个时候Lance瞥到旁边的一条小巷里窜过一个黑色的身影，之所以是黑色，是因为那个人穿着黑色的袍子，袍子的款式和绝地的袍子非常相似。但正常情况的话绝地是不会穿黑色的袍子的。出于好奇，Lance决定跟上去看看。  
那个身影移动地很迅速，疾如鹿，而Lance的速度丝毫不逊色，毕竟在他所接受的绝地训练中包括了快速移动这项内容。但是黑色身影移动的速度的迅疾，也昭示着他的主人绝不平凡的身份。  
Lance越来越好奇隐匿在黑袍之下的人的身份了。他尽力使自己的跟踪不被发现，但是在前行过程中不小心触碰至地面上散落的水管发出了声音，却反将自己的行迹暴露了。被跟踪的那人拐进了一个死胡同，然后他就消失了，留下Lance茫然地站在原地。  
Lance的观察力果然很糟糕。环视四周，他并没有发现一点异样，那个黑袍之人似乎就原地消失了。他使自己平复下来，心跳不要跳的那么快，想想多年来自己所接受的绝地的训练。只不过是一次失败的跟踪，没什么大不了的。他试图安慰自己，转过身去想要离开这个死胡同，才发现背后早已被一把坚硬的刀抵住。是那个身穿黑色袍子的人。Lance吓了一跳，扭过头去才发觉那人并没有将刀刃露出，仅仅是用刀鞘包裹着的刀抵住了Lance的脊柱。“说，为什么要跟踪我？”那个人开口说道。Lance看不见被黑袍阴影遮挡住的他的脸，但是能听见他的声音。  
好听的，只属于少年的声音。  
尴尬的，Lance挥了挥手，将手移至脸旁挠了挠下巴。  
“我只是看见了你的袍子，和绝地的很像...但是绝地是没有穿黑色袍子的。于是，出于好奇，我就跟着你了...”  
Lance的话发自他的内心，无比地真诚，但是黑袍下的人却扭了扭脑袋，表明怀疑的态度。  
“是真的!我的master曾告诉我不要骗人，骗人可不是绝地应有的行为...”Lance解释着，脸上的表情非常认真。  
那个人迟疑了一下，“绝地?哦也对，看你的装扮和你的学徒辫，也能推测出你的绝地学徒的身份。”接着他噗呲一下笑出了声，“不过我还从来没有想过绝地会收你这么傻的学徒。”  
Lance正打算辩解自己并不傻的时候，那人摘下了自己的兜帽，露出面容。俊俏的脸庞，形状怪异但增添魅力的鲻鱼发型，漂亮的蓝灰色眼眸。Lance盯着他的面容，惊讶地说不出话来。这张脸，可以说是他这辈子见过的最完美的脸庞了，Lance觉得自己的心脏正在剧烈地跳动着。  
“Keith Kogane，是一位西斯。”  
他简单地介绍自己的身份。不过看着Lance表现出的仅仅是惊讶，并没有愤怒或者是恐惧夹杂其中，Keith不解地瞪大了眼睛，“难道你的master没有给你讲过什么是西斯吗。”  
“并没有讲过。”Lance肯定地回答着，接着又像是想起了什么，他补充着说道，“Lance McClain,我的名字。 ”  
“那你肯定不是个合格的绝地学徒了。”Keith眯着眼睛打量着Lance，“难道现在绝地的课程里不包括历史课吗？比如，绝地和西斯，从很久之前开始就是对立的两股势力，绝地信仰光明原力，而西斯信仰的则是黑暗原力，自古以来绝地和西斯，就不能共存。”看着Lance仔细听着眼里流露着好奇与疑问的模样，Keith叹了口气，“哇哦，真的没有人给你讲过吗？”  
“也许我是上课的时候睡过去了。至少说Shiro没有给我讲过……”Lance撑着下巴，摇晃着脑袋思考着。“就算你是西斯，在绝地的领域内，你也没办法做出什么出格的事情吧？”  
“现在不一样了，至少我可以用人质来威胁他们。”  
Keith说着，从腰带上取下了属于他的光剑，按动开关，点亮了血红色的剑刃。Lance是第一次见到红色的光剑，惊讶与兴奋同时占据了他的大脑。除了大喊一声：“酷——！”以及说着“这还是我第一次见到这个颜色的光剑”之外，他也没做出别的行为。  
现在轮到Keith吃惊了。“你总该做出点什么反应吧？我都要把你当做我都人质了啊！掏出你的光剑和我打一架啊！”他紧握着手里的光剑，大声地喊着。  
“第一次见到红色的光剑，我太激动了！”  
Lance解释着，摸索了半天也从腰间摸出了自己的光剑，点亮了蓝色的剑刃。Keith翻了个白眼，暗自想着如果自己要对面前这个小学徒下杀手，那么他肯定早就领便当了。难道现在的绝地打架都是靠卖萌的吗，反应这么慢，可一点都不像武士，或者像个战士。  
“所以现在我们是要打一架，然后看看谁输谁赢再决定？嗯这样子，你输了就跟我去绝地圣殿，我输了就随你处置好了。”  
“我改主意了。”想了想Keith开口说道，接着他伸出手撑开拇指和其余四指，就像在捏什么东西一样。Lance感觉自己的脖子像是被什么东西卡住，呼不上气来。  
“果然还是把你掐晕了带回去比较方便。”  
接着Lance就两眼一黑，失去了知觉。

二、

Lance醒来的时候是躺在硬邦邦的地面上的，留在脑海里最后的画面就是Keith伸出了手，之后就有什么东西掐住了自己的脖子，使得自己失去了知觉。  
可恶，原力的小伎俩。  
挣扎着从地上坐起来，环视四周，Lance发现自己正位于飞船的驾驶室内。Keith正坐在棕色的皮椅上操纵着手柄调整飞船的航向。  
Lance观察着周围的环境，虽然狭窄，但是对于容纳他们俩而言，却绰绰有余。两把皮椅，一个是Keith正坐着的主驾驶座位，另一个是还空着的副驾驶座椅。揉了揉酸痛的脑袋，Lance撑着铁皮墙面站起身，走到了Keith身旁的副驾驶座位上坐下。他撅着嘴，露出不太愉快的神情。  
“哟，醒了啊。”正盯着前置玻璃窗外的宇宙，Keith轻声说道。  
“我倒挺吃惊你把我弄晕后没有把我捆住，你就不害怕我逃跑了吗。”Lance竟像在自己的地盘里，随意地将脚翘了起来，整个人除了腿部以外的部分像是缩在了皮椅里。  
“这里就是银河了。”Keith指了指面前位于漆黑中闪着光亮的星星们，“现在我们早就不在科洛桑了，你要想逃跑也是没办法的。除非......”想到了什么好笑的东西，他噗呲一声笑了出来。“除非你能在真空中呼吸，然后游回去。”  
接着Keith转过头来凝视着Lance，继续说着，“不过我想你也没有自己一个人在银河旅行的经历吧？你会开飞船吗？”  
Lance没有回答，但是他涨红的脸就是一个证明——他根本不会开飞船。“只是Shiro还没有教我！他说我的年龄还没到，不适合开飞船。”  
“我想我应该和你年龄差不多大。”  
Keith挑着眉，嘴角扬起，戏谑地看着他，“不过凭借我的本领，现在应该能够驾驶银河中的绝大多数的飞船的。果然你们绝地真是养尊处优。”  
“你们西斯不应该和绝地差不多吗？既然你说绝地和西斯是对立的，原力应该平衡......那么我们受教育的环境应该差不多。”  
Lance对Keith的评价表示不满，嘟嚷着说道。  
“现在还存活着的西斯，应该只剩下我，还有我早已经消失不见的master。”Keith叹了口气，这个时候他看见了Lance如同盯着无家可归的小狗一样的眼神，“喂，你这是什么表情？西斯早就差不多灭亡了。唯一存活下来的只有一位master，以及一位等待着继承他的权力与地位的学徒。我是这一代的学徒，而我的master现在消失不见了。”  
“所以我现在是一个人，居无定所。”  
Keith很干脆地说着，挥了挥手表示了自己的释怀与淡然。  
“可是，你不会觉得孤独吗。”  
Lance侧着脑袋，用湛蓝的眼眸望着他。一瞬间Keith觉得自己无法说出此刻的感觉，透过Lance的眼睛，他觉得自己回忆起了不少事情。  
那双蓝色的眼睛像是一片暗藏着魔力的大海，凝视着它们就会让自己的意识逐渐下沉，然后，逐渐被回忆的潮水淹没。

塔图因的故乡，水少得可怜。生活在双日照耀下的行星上的人民并没有充足的水源供他们洗漱，因此他们常年灰头土脸。小小的Keith也是这样，细嫩的皮肤上，破旧的衣服上，沾着风暴卷起的沙尘。  
地面的沙子很烫，灼烧了他小小的脚底板，但他跑着，不能停下。他手里攥着一块刚抢来的面包——他已经几天没有吃过东西了，因为面包的香味的驱使和自身的饥肠辘辘，他从刚端出的大餐盘上抢过一份香喷喷的，热气腾腾的面包。也正因如此，面包店老板正紧紧追在他的身后，口里大喊着威胁的话语，他不敢放慢步伐，因为一旦放慢脚步，身后的人就有可能追上来，抓住他，将他一顿毒打。  
这就是没有双亲的孤儿Keith的生活，不得不做着小偷小摸的勾当，仅仅是为了填充自己的肚子。吃饱，或者是吃上一顿美餐，对他而言便是恩赐，是仅仅存在于想象之中的事情。他买不起鞋子，被太阳晒地滚烫的沙石将他的脚底烫出了一个个的小泡。他不能停下来，他也不敢停下，他必须继续奔跑……  
直到他突然撞进了一个人的怀里。Keith跑的太快，那个人出现的也猝不及防。直到撞到结实的肌肉上，Keith才明白发生了什么。他抬起头来，看见的是隐藏在棕色袍子下的一张轮廓好看的青年的面庞。青年也有点茫然，轻轻眨了眨黑色的眼睛，Keith赶紧说着抱歉，并准备从那个人身旁钻过去然后跑开。但没等他有机会溜走，面包店老板就追上来了，他一把抓住了Keith，凶巴巴地说:“总算逮到你了，偷面包的小贼!”  
“我是因为太饿了!”  
一边挣扎着，Keith替自己辩解。但显然瘦小的他并不能挣脱面包店老板粗壮的手臂。但在这个时候那个身着袍子的青年伸出了手，放在了面包店老板的手上，“我可以替这个年轻人付钱。”  
“就你?瞧你这副穷酸样，还穿着一身快要烂了的袍子，恐怕你只是在说大话。”老板不无讽刺地说道。  
“如果你能接受共和国信用点的话，我现在就可以给你一大笔。”青年肯定地点了点头。  
“这里可是塔图因，共和国的信用点，在这里可不起作用。”老板冷笑一声，“如果你想帮助这孩子的话，替我打半天工，足以偿还这孩子的面包钱，也不会耽误你太多时间。看你年轻力壮，做点苦力活应该没关系。如果拒绝的话，那么我就要在你面前，毒打这个小贼一顿了。”  
Keith本以为这个陌生人会犹豫，甚至是拒绝——哦，老天，谁会愿意为一个素不相识的年轻人遭罪呢。但他毫不迟疑地点了点头。  
“我愿意。”  
好吧，Keith觉得这个人应该是这么多年来他见到的数一数二的傻瓜。他不仅打了半天工，还非常地尽职尽责，那天早上面包店生意也因为他的勤恳卖力而变得出奇的好。“哇——也许我应该直接雇佣你在我这里打工的，我付你足够的薪水。”老板满意地说道。  
“不用了，我还有事。”看了看一直跟在他身边的Keith，陌生人转过来，露出一个憨厚的笑容，“不过您要是愿意再付我一顿的饭钱，让我和这孩子好好地吃顿午饭的话，就再好不过啦。”  
想了想他那天上午付出的所有劳动，老板觉得一顿饭钱是没什么大不了的，于是便允诺了。那天中午，Keith觉得自己吃了那么多年来最好吃的一顿饭，和愿意帮助他的这位陌生人一起。虽然只是塔图因的一家小餐馆，但填饱肚子，伙食不差，Keith就觉得足够了!他正忙着狼吞虎咽，但陌生人的筷子却没怎么动。他坐的笔直，注意力正放在坐在他对面的Keith身上，Keith在那一瞬间觉得这个男人就像是自己的哥哥，于是他抬起头来，注视着他的面容。  
黑色的短发，额前有几缕泛白的发丝，鼻梁上留着一道浅粉色的疤痕。Keith抿了抿嘴角，说出了他一上午的疑问。  
“你为什么要帮助我?我只是一个与你毫无关联的孩子。”  
“我在你身上看到了无尽的潜能。”青年拿起桌上的有一个小缺口的玻璃杯，喝了一口水，“我是个绝地。”  
“绝地?哦我听说过!绝地是银河里最厉害的，没有人会杀死绝地的，对吗?”Keith握紧了拳头，兴奋地说着，“你是说我身上有成为绝地的潜能吗!”  
陌生人点点头，“是的。”但接着他将脑袋垂下，很无奈地说道，“我很想带你走，但是我必须先去解决眼前的任务。”红着眼睛，他继续说道，“我很抱歉。”  
“没关系的。”Keith虽然很难过，但他没有将自己的难过表现出来，他眨了眨眼睛，“至少我知道自己并不平庸。”  
你给了我希望。  
他在心里轻声说道，脸上带着笑容。  
Keith送那个人走上了运输船，离开塔图因。临行之前，他给了Keith一个拥抱。  
“我会想你的，Keith。”  
“我也会想你的。”  
他一直没有告诉Keith他的名字，Keith也一直在寻找他的名字，但直至与Lance相遇的现在，Keith也没能知道当年的那位帮助了他的年轻绝地到底叫什么。  
小小的Keith站在塔图因灼热的沙砾之上，一直期待着再度与那个人的相遇。  
他会回来吗，他会带走自己，让自己成为绝地吗。  
Keith等了他五年，那个人也没能再出现在塔图因。就在他快要忘记与年轻绝地的相遇，以为自己将一直平庸地生活在塔图因的时候，一名西斯在塔图因同样地发现了蕴藏于他身上的原力潜能。  
于是他跟随这名西斯，离开了塔图因，走上了西斯的道路。  
西斯出没不定，当Keith刚具有一定能力的时候，他的西斯师傅就失踪了。  
于是他又一个人了。

“孤独?当你一个人生活太久了的话，你就会习惯孤独。”Keith俯身向前，拿起了放在驾驶桌上的杯子。“不过我倒挺吃惊，你这也算被我绑架了，但是你还这么淡定，你不怕我把你杀了，或者是拐到什么星球然后把你卖了?”Keith摊开了手，“难道你连最基本的自我防护都不知道吗?”  
“'我觉得你不像是坏人。你是不会做出那么过分的事情的。”Lance坚决地摇了摇头，“不如说，我倒挺期待你能带着我去哪玩的，反正我也觉得留在圣殿挺无聊，跟着你倒是个不错的选择。”接着他露出了一个在Keith看来很是傻气的笑容，“这样子我还能给我师傅交代我不是偷跑出来的，我是被你拐走的。”  
“没做过的事我可不承认我做了!”Keith有点气愤，将手攥成了拳头。但接着他就松口了，“如果你认为你是被我拐走了，那你愿意花点时间和我去旅游吗。”  
“你是在约我出去吗?”Lance咧着嘴角，“不过我愿意。至于去哪里，这还得由你决定。”  
“毕竟绝地小学徒可没去过什么地方。”说着Lance吐了吐舌头——天啊，他真可爱。Keith红着脸看着Lance，在心底发出感慨。  
“那……纳布怎么样?”Keith思索片刻，同时也是使自己平静下来，然后说着，“一个很美丽的外环星球，在我的眼里，它和科洛桑截然不同。科洛桑都是高楼与大厦，而纳布，除了它的首都是华丽但又低矮的欧式建筑之外，别的地方基本都是美丽的自然风光。也许我还能骑着摩托带着你在乡间小路上疾驰，周围都是漫山遍野的青草...还有森林，还有河。我敢说，在科洛桑长的的你绝对会由衷地赞叹纳布的美!”说着说着，Keith的语调也有些激动了。  
“哇!我的确很期待!”  
Lance望着Keith，看见Keith眼里的兴奋神采，他不由得也跟着露出笑容。

Lance不知道自己睡了多久，好吧，他觉得自己就闭上眼睛眯了那么一小会儿，然后Keith就告诉他纳布到了，马上就要进入纳布的大气层了。  
透过弧形玻璃窗，Lance看见了一颗绿色与蓝色相间的星球，他站起身，贴在玻璃窗前，想更近一点，好好地看看这颗星球。  
“绿色的是陆地，长满了植被的陆地;蓝色的是水域。”Keith解释着说道，“如果你愿意的话，我们可以骑行在山林之间，在湖面上划船 。”  
“听起来真是太棒了，Keith！”Lance的手贴在玻璃窗上，扭过头看着他。目光正好对上Lance的水蓝色眼睛，Keith害羞地略微低下了脑袋，眨了眨眼睛。  
难道他们绝地学徒都这么可爱的吗。Keith想。

三、

Lance  
当飞船穿过纳布的大气层，降临至纳布的一座小型机场之后，我和Keith先后走出了舱门。深吸一口新鲜的空气，我感慨道，“哇，清新的空气，与科洛桑截然不同——”  
“我说的没错吧。”Keith理了理黑色的长袍，“走快点，在城里逛一圈，找到飞行摩托之后，我就马上带你去纳布的郊外逛一圈。”  
于是我跟着他，穿行在首都的巷子里。房屋低矮，但有着绚丽的雕刻装饰，因此显得奢华。这种建筑风格，和科洛桑的议会建筑有些相似呢!Keith在前面走着，我跟在他的身后，好奇地观察着周围的环境，直至走到一间交通工具租赁之所，他停止了脚步。于是我也跟着停了下来，但我的目光并没有因此停滞，我仍然转动着脑袋，观察着完全陌生又让我感到兴奋的环境。  
我的注意力完全分散了，直到Keith伸出手在我的眼前挥了挥，“两辆飞行摩托?你会骑飞行摩托吧?”  
“我……抱歉，我刚刚走神了。”挠着脑袋苦笑着，我说道。“但是，我骑飞行摩托骑不好，很容易出事。”  
“如果可以的话，我希望你骑车然后载着我。”我不假思索地说出了这句话。我的脸有些泛红，但我看见他的脸似乎也有点红，并且他还将头略微低下了。  
“哦……好吧。”Keith有些苦恼地说着，转过身对租赁处的老板说道，“一辆飞行摩托，谢谢。”  
啊。我不知道他现在是怎么想的，总之我觉得有些尴尬。骑飞行摩托的不好，只是因为我缺乏练习罢了，假以时日，我肯定能很好地驾驭它了!但是当下，我只能和Keith共同骑一辆，并且他坐在我的前面，掌控方向，而我得坐在后面，甚至我还得要搂住他的腰，以防摩托开动之后东摇西倒，然后我就栽出车子了。  
等我回到科洛桑，一定要好好练习骑飞行摩托!

Keith  
骑飞行摩托对于我而言是件很平常的事情，不过，在我的身后坐着另外一个人，这倒是头一回——原来我都是一个人骑飞行摩托的。虽然有点不习惯，但我也很快地适应了。  
不过，Lance抱着我的腰的时候，我有点不自在。我看不见我现在脸上的表情，但我猜我的脸可能红透了。这是种奇怪的反应，也许因为我对和别人的过度亲近会感到害羞?  
我们的飞行摩托在纳布的乡间小路上前行，沿途路过的风景基本都是草地森林，看久了之后可能就觉得天赐的美景不再特别，对于我而言，欣赏景观是一次放松，面前的风吹拂着我的脸庞，清新的空气吸入我的鼻腔，使我感到放松。而Lance，他的反应和我的反应截然不同:  
“哇!那是鸟吗!”他指着刚离开树梢向天空中飞去的麻雀。  
“喔哦!那是牛，还有羊——”  
他叽叽喳喳地说个不停，但内容大致相似，都是对自然的好奇与赞叹。我本来很想附合着他的话语，但是我最终没有说出一句话，而Lance的兴奋劲也随着时间流逝被消磨，他也闭上了嘴。  
我们陷入了尴尬的沉默。等我想说一两句话弥补这片空白的时候，却发现，Lance的脸贴在了我的背上。他闭着眼睛，轻柔的呼吸，似乎是陷入了沉睡。  
我有些茫然。之前在飞船上他就睡了一小会了，现在，他竟然能就这么在疾驰的摩托上陷入沉睡，可真是厉害啊。幸好他的手还紧紧地抱着我，不然我觉得他很有可能就从摩托上栽了出去。  
我注意到他长长的睫毛，但我没有更多时间再多看他几眼，我还得专心控制飞行摩托的方向呢，倘若我一分心，摔出去的可不止他一个人，并且飞行摩托也可能因此受到重创。  
等我们到了目的地，我一定好好讽刺他一番。

Lance  
事实上，我也不知道我是什么时候睡着的!虽然风挺大，车速也挺快的，但是我就是能够坐在车上睡过去。喔，我真的那么困吗。  
Keith肯定偷偷地在嘲笑我，绝对。虽然他现在表情非常严肃和正经，但我总觉得他会在心底里为了我刚刚睡着的事情嘲笑我。又不是我想睡着的，我发誓!  
至少我现在很清醒。我们到了休息的地方，一处位于河边的草地。我第一次见到如此清澈的河流，透过澄澈的河水可以直接望见河底的卵石和沙砾，还有穿游在其中的鱼虾。当Keith叫醒睡着的我，告诉我，目的地已经到了的时候，我望见了河流，并且毫不迟疑地朝它跑了过去，然后蹲在河边，全然不顾身后袍子的下摆已经垂到了地面而沾染了泥土，俯身将双手合成碗状，掬起了清凉的河水，将它捧起离开了水面。水流顺着我的指缝滑落，滴落在河面上。我再次俯身捧起两手心的水，在水全部离开我的手掌之前，将水拍在了我的脸上。感觉清醒多了，并且我觉得，这河流中的水带着一股自然的气息。好吧，这的确是我第一次触摸到如此清澈干净的水!突然想到原来读过的神话故事，我想，水中肯定还居住着美丽的仙子吧!  
我转过头去，看着从草地边向我走来的Keith，尽管我的下巴和发丝还在滴着水，但我完全没有在意。我兴奋地说，“这水，是多么舒服啊!”  
他点了点头，不知道是不是因为他骑了太久的车，注意力集中了太久的缘故，他看上去有点疲惫，但他的脸上却挂着欣慰的笑容。他没有回应我的话，也许是因为疲倦，或者是觉得我的话语有些幼稚，他不知道该说些什么来回应我。唉，这令我有些苦恼。光是我一个人叽里呱啦说个不停，而他要是一直没有什么回应，那我可就太尴尬啦。  
但接下来我做出了更愚蠢，更傻的举动，我和他之间还有一小段距离，所以我朝他走了过去。不知道为什么，我今天的步伐速度竟然比我平日的步伐速度还要快上不少，要不是我们俩个都及时刹住了脚步，我们可能就撞到对方怀里去了——还有更糟糕的，我们俩的脸可能会挨在一起，然后就是亲吻。亲吻，嘿，为什么我会想到这个？这想法有些莫名其妙，我们可都是男孩子，是正经的纯爷们。  
但不知道为什么，我就是想着亲吻，想着和Keith亲吻。也许是他唇部护理做的挺好的缘故（虽然他看上去并不像擅长照顾自己，爱护皮肤，珍惜美貌的那种人），他的嘴唇看上去……一时间我找不到合适的形容词，大概只能用唇如涂脂来形容了，总之就是很水嫩。这可是个糟糕的念头，我不自在地想着，并且我觉得我的脸可能也不自觉地又红了。  
这可不该是我的一贯作风！突然想到点什么，我装作嗓子不舒服，故意清了清嗓子。  
“嘿，Keith，如果你只是让我来见识见识自然风光的话，那我们旅行的目的就达到啦。你还有什么别的安排吗？”  
他突然愣住，然后挠了挠后脑勺，“你说的没错，是还有别的安排。”接着他像是变戏法地拿出了一个篮子，但其实篮子一直在他手里握着，只不过他刚刚将篮子藏在身后了。我的注意力全都集中在他好看的面容上，根本没有注意他手里还拎着篮子；并且在飞行摩托上的时候，我也没有注意他将篮子放在了脚前，但仔细回想的话，他大概是在我观察纳布的街头的时候去买的篮子，然后，进行了一番采购。我猜他是去买些食物，也许我们要在郊外郊游了吧！  
果不其然，他打开了篮子的盖子，里面装着两份三明治，一盒饼干，两瓶饮料，还有其他一些零零碎碎的东西。然后他突然想起了什么事情，叹了口气。  
“我没带或者买什么可以放在地上的东西，也许我们需要站着，或者是坐在地上吃了。”  
我蹲下身，伸出手触摸大地。好极了，这一块的土是干的，不像刚刚我站着的河边，满是泥巴。干的土地几乎就不会弄脏衣物了，而湿的土地，也意味着一旦坐下去，起来的时候可能连内裤都会被打湿。我直接坐在了地上，很爽快地告诉Keith。  
“这一片土地是干的，直接坐下来是没关系的。”  
但我从他的眼里看出了迟疑，他似乎不太愿意直接坐在地上。我将我的绝地袍子脱下，然后甩在我身旁的地上，拍了拍袍子，示意让Keith坐在上面。  
反正我的袍子也挺久没洗了，扔在地上也没关系。但我当然不能将这话说出口，万一我的袍子比地面还脏，Keith他该有多嫌弃我啊。Keith有点震惊，但他也没有拒绝，他只是苦笑着，“我坐在你的袍子上，而你坐在地上，这多不好意思啊。”  
“什么啊，这些细节就别在意了吧！”我挥了挥手，“反正我们是朋友啊。如果你很在意的话，要不然我坐在你的袍子上好了。”  
刚说完这话我就后悔了，因为Keith真的很认真地开始脱掉他的黑色袍子，我赶快站起来阻止他。“我刚刚那话是开玩笑的！其实，我的袍子还是挺大的，我们两个人坐在上面也是足够的。”我将袍子全部打开，然后摊在地上。“你看，这样子就足够了。机智男孩Lance总有办法的！”我露出了一个得意的笑容，但却被Keith忽略了。他没有踩在我的袍子上，而是屈腿坐在上面，脚和小腿都在袍子之外。于是我也效仿他的动作坐在袍子上。我们这样子坐的确能够尽量地减少我们占用的空间，因此我的绝地袍也成功地容纳了我们俩个人，但是，我的袍子上却没有空间能够容纳装着食物的篮子了，不过Keith并不介意篮子直接放在地上。  
我们距离挨得很近，我的手已经触碰到了他的手。那一瞬间，我的大脑突然就不受理智控制了。  
不知道Keith现在是什么情况！总之，我们几乎是同时偏过了脑袋，然后我们的嘴唇贴在了一起。

四、

Lance的嘴唇正与Keith的嘴唇贴在一起。原来人的嘴唇是这么的柔软，这么的温热，两人的心中同时发出了惊叹。  
这是他们共同的初吻，两人坐在Lance的绝地袍上，他们的发丝被微风吹拂，空气同时还带着身旁的青草的香味，时间仿佛也在此刻静止。Lance的左手垂在草地上，右手被Keith的手握住。嘴唇刚贴上去的时候两人都不自在地闭上了眼睛，但现在他们将眼睛睁开，对上了彼此的目光，Lance望着Keith的蓝灰色眼睛，而同时Keith也望着Lance的蔚蓝色眼睛。他的睫毛真长，真美……之前我怎么没有仔细观察过他的面容呢，Lance想着。  
Keith其实就是自己喜欢的类型吧。Lance的脸有些泛红，他咬紧了牙关，但接着Keith就短暂的抽离了，像是有点不满，有点生气地说道，“你能不能别咬紧牙关？”  
“好吧……”Lance说着，同时在心底想到自己真是个听话的乖孩子，竟然就这么乖乖照做了。于是他翻了个白眼，有点不服气地说着，“你说什么我就做什么，这样子有点太不公平了……”  
Keith伸出手捧住了Lance的脸庞，“别忘了，现在你还算是我的囚徒。”然后他将脑袋偏向一侧，脸也微微泛红了，说出了一句Lance设想过的可能会从自己口中说出的话。  
“我喜欢你。”  
Lance呆住了，愣在原地，Keith的眼中闪过一丝失望。所以现在自己是被Keith告白了吗？好吧，自己搭讪过的女孩也有不少了，自己这倒是头一次被男生告白，关键是，这位向自己告白了的男生也同样的令自己心动。其实Lance也很想告诉Keith自己喜欢他的事实，但是，现在算是被Keith抢先了吗？有点不服气，Lance回过了神，感慨着说。  
“哇哦，这是告白吗，真刺激……”他轻搓鼻子，掩饰自己的害羞。这时Lance发现Keith的目光灼热，他觉得有些紧张了，手心里甚至开始冒出汗珠。哆哆嗦嗦地，Lance咬了咬下嘴唇之后说出了口。  
“事实上，我也喜欢你！”  
羞得耳根发烫。但Lance知道接下来应该做什么，现在，他察觉Keith的眼里是兴奋与激动。Lance伸出手抱住了Keith的腰，“想要继续刚刚的那一个吻吗？我可是很愿意的。”  
Keith点了点头，“当然。”说着他主动地轻抬下巴再次亲吻了Lance，Lance配合着他的亲吻，感受Keith的舌头舔舐着自己的上颚，纠缠住自己的舌头，天呐，Lance觉得自己的心脏快要从嗓子里跳出来了，呼吸变得有些急促，但自己却也十分享受亲吻的感觉，甚至希望时间能够停留在这一刻，两人就这么相拥相吻，忘却了身边的溪流草地，忘却了遥远的科洛桑。现在，他们两个仅有彼此。

两人向草地倒去，搂着彼此的腰。Keith不解风情地笑着对Lance说道，“你看，这样子我们的衣服都脏了，我还垫着袍子，可是你没有。”Lance也同样扬起了嘴角，“可是你看，你的头发上也沾上了草屑，看样子你还得洗头啦。”  
“那都无所谓啦。”Keith与Lance的手指相扣。Keith希望能与Lance有更多的相处时间，但是他明白自己答应了Lance,要带他回到科洛桑的。他咬了咬嘴唇，不知道该说什么比较合适。  
倒是Lance先开了口，“刚刚那话是认真的吗?”  
“以原力的名义起誓，我对你的感情绝无半点虚假。”Keith回答地很认真，却逗地Lance哈哈大笑。Lance用手指轻点了Keith的鼻尖，“哦，伙计，你的反应实在是太可爱，太令我心动了。”  
他有着自己喜欢的模样。Lance想，也许自己的男朋友就应该是Keith这样的家伙。望着Keith，隐隐约约之中他能察觉Keith现在大致也是这么想的。  
或者，我的男朋友就是Keith，这再好不过。Lance露出一个很傻的笑容。  
从他们相遇，到两人正式确定关系，进展竟是如此迅速。很久之后两人牵着手站在落地窗旁思考当初的相遇，还会相视一笑，感慨着两人爱情的浪漫开端。  
“那时我们真的太傻了。”  
“可是最终我们仍在一起，直到现在，并且我们可能一直在一起，至很久以后。”

科洛桑和平日一样热闹，车来车往，灯火明亮，而Shiro正焦急地在圣殿门口眺望，等着Lance回来。明明是冥想时间，Lance本应该在卧室里呆着好好冥想的，但他却偷跑出去，并且还失踪了一整天。这令Shiro有些苦恼，他感觉自己额前的白发数量又会增加了。  
真是不让人省心，我这哪是当师傅，分明是又当爹，又当妈。Shiro无奈地想着，伸出右臂——那是支机械手臂，用它撑住了脑袋。近年的一次战斗，使他失去了整支右臂，不得不换上机械手，但现在，他也差不多习惯了这副机械手。  
他失去了手臂，但他不希望失去自己的徒弟。倘若Lance出了什么意外，Shiro觉得，自己也无颜继续呆在武士团。  
远处走来两个身影。Shiro看见了Lance，他摘下兜帽，朝Shiro挥了挥手。  
“你去哪里了?我很担心你!”Shiro立即从门口的台阶上走下，跑到Lance的面前，焦急地说着。随即他看见了Lance身后的Keith，惊讶地长大了嘴。  
“Keith……?”  
Keith同样很惊讶。他还记着自己啊，原来。  
“嗯。”他平静地说道，抑制住自己心中的喜悦。他从没想过命运竟是如此戏剧性，因为当年在塔图因帮助了自己的人，正是面前这位，Lance的师傅。他迟疑了一下，“我很感激当时你向我伸出了援手，但我一直没机会知道你的名字。”  
“Takashi Shirogane，叫我Shiro就好。抱歉我没能告诉你我的名字。”Shiro的机械手挠着下巴，“不过现在我们重逢，这大概就是命运的使然了。现在，你和Lance，是朋友吗?”  
Lance瘪了瘪嘴，表示对两人相识自己却一无所知的不满，但听到朋友二字，没等Keith作出回应，他就放下了这种不满，得意地搂住了Keith的脖子，“是啊，朋友!虽然我和Keith没认识多久，但我们现在已经是超好的朋友了!”  
他掩盖了Keith现在已经是西斯的事实，朝他眨了眨眼睛。Keith被突然的亲昵行为吓了一跳，但他也附合着，“是的，超好的朋友。”  
甚至可以说，我们亲近地胜过朋友。  
Shiro点了点头，“很高兴看到Lance你平安回来了，并且，”他侧过头看着Keith，“还认识了新的朋友。我和Keith是挺早之前认识的，具体怎么认识的，我倒很乐意今晚给你讲讲这个故事。男孩们，既然你们平安，我就放心了。”  
然后他像是捕捉到两人脸上细微的表情变化，“但我觉得你们俩看样子想要更多的独处空间呢。也许现在你们不需要我陪在身边了吧?”  
“不不不，Shiro!”Lance抬起手臂拍了拍Shiro的肩膀，“可别这么说!”但接着他就和Keith相视一笑，“你说的没错，也许我们俩还可以独处一会儿。”

-End -

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是星战设定，其中也不免有很多原星战梗，比如“我在你身上看到了无尽的潜能”，“没有人会杀死绝地的”。这么一写，再仔细一想，Keith和Anakin还真的有不少相似之处,两人性格都有孤僻之处，两人也都拥有能够抚慰他们忧伤之人。但我相信，Keith是不会成为天煞孤星的，比如说不会断手断脚（…）。至少，我终于写完了！为什么会是这个设定呢，因为我同时喜欢SW和VLD，所以可以同时安利这两个作品啦！VLD真的超好看的，各位吃安利吗！星战也超好看的，各位也来吃一口安利吧…  
> 最开始构思这个设定，是在十一月的中旬，最终写完，都快要十二月的中旬了...主要是因为我的拖延症，非常惭愧！但是能为VLD产粮，为自己喜欢的作品产粮，是件让我兴奋开心的事情！毕竟VLD在国内还是冷门坑，能够为这个冷门坑添油加醋...啊不对，添柴加火，我就很开心了！（虽然我产的粮食并不好吃，难过地捂住了脸。）  
> 总之感谢阅读！我会努力产更多VLD的粮食的！也希望能够得到喜欢和认可呀！  
> 顺便一提我很高兴Klance是今年汤上cp热度的第一，同时Sheith也是第十二。即便在国内可能会被饿死，但是在外网是能被粮食淹没的！真想告诉全世界VLD有多好看，画风有多棒，他们有多好…呜哇，感谢吃下了安利的你！感谢阅读了这篇文的你！（好多想说的话说不出来了好尴尬…但是为了能够使排版好看一点显得不要那么空所以我说了蛮多废话的…希望大家不要介意qaq）  
> 啊，以及希望S5能够温柔地对待Keith天使…S4看的我嚎啕大哭。


End file.
